


Rebirth of Imbolc Anna

by Roseredsdesire



Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseredsdesire/pseuds/Roseredsdesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two months since Anna and Elsa celebrated Yule, together. Now their story and new relationship continues, here in this all new *ELSANNA* sequel. Again the holidays have come to Arendelle and Imbolc, means Anna has a special surprise for her Elsa. Another *ONESHOT* in the Holiday Elsanna series. Here is another sweet but very spicy;) Elsanna ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth of Imbolc Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I’m so---so----sorry this is coming out so late. I know I’d promised I’d be writing a February Elsanna. I didn’t expected it to be so delayed but y’all can blame my last semester of college. Anyway, yes I’m still working within the holiday series of one shots----I did decide to continue the story after Merry Yule Elsa. This one shot will be the second there will be another for this month too. Although it will be a lot shorter this one. I hope to have it out after Frozen Fever ;) I know I’m very excited I bet y’all are too?! This story picks up in February, it took a month to write and I’ve been struggling so I hope it came out okay. Now that we've done our house keeping *smiles* a few things you should know----of course this is an Elsanna/Incest story so if this isn’t you’re thing why are you taking the time to read this lol? That being said----I’ve included a new list of Key Terms. There are also some references to the group of books by Erica David the series ‘Anna & Elsa--Sisterhood is the Strongest Magic’ written to be originally children's books. If you can get passed the fact that there is some Kristanna, they’re really cute stories with lots of adorable Elsannaness. As always I don't own Frozen-although I truly wish I did.

_“And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute_

_Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true_

_Cause you can see it when I look at you ----_

_You’re everything”_

\----Michael Bublé

**Key Terms for this Story:**

**Imbolc** \- (pronounced "IM-bulk" or "EM-bowlk"), also called Oimealg, ("IM-mol'g), by the celts, is the festival celebrating the first offspring of the year----a celebration of the milk of life flowing again. It is the festival of the Maiden, for from this day to March 21st, it is her season to prepare for growth and renewal and in many places the first Crocus flowers, the official flower of Arendelle---began to spring forth from the frozen earth.

 **Mani** -in Norse mythology, the personification of the moon was a beautiful young goddess-princess called Mani. Each night she was charged with driving her chariot across the sky. In it, the precious and second brightest spark in the universe; the moon itself. Mani and her sister, Sol (Goddess of the Sun) were the daughters of the giant, Mundilfari. He was very proud of his daughters and had named them after the newly created orbs that were the sun and moon. All were overjoyed when Sol and Mani were chosen to drive the cars that conveyed them. In some readings Mani is male but for this story she fits better as a goddess.

 **Freya** \- was a warrior goddess, a Valkyrie, and also the goddess of sensual love. Though this captivating goddess had numerous lovers, she was the wife of the mysterious Norse god Od. Freya was a spectacular beauty, referred in this story by Elsa----by the passion she feels for her sister.

 **Niorun** -is the goddess of dreams and this is such an important part of our lives, the realms of fantasy, the places where our most wildest dreams come true. In dreams we are free and this goddess of norse mythology was meant to help in self reflection. To help us when we fell asleep with those questions in mind. Elsa refers to this goddess when trying to awake her sister.

 **Dronning** \- is the old norse word for queen, here used by Anna. 

 **Flangendorfers-** according to Anna they are "the most delicious desert in all of Arendelle." They are five layers of flaky pastry with a filling of fruit, chocolate and cream. The entire desert is drizzled with honey and dusted with powdered sugar. This amazing desert comes from the story All Hail the Queen by Erica David. 

* * *

 

**Rebirth of Imbolc Anna**

 

“Anna,” Elsa said with adoration softly whispering her sisters name. She didn’t want to scare her. Her breath caught in her throat then, as the soft glow illuminated her gorgeous Anna. _Oh my goddess----_

 Elsa’s mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions at the sight.

_Had it only been moments ago I opened her door so quietly------_

Her heart was racing, so loudly she feared Anna would hear. Yet, the only sound in the stillness of Anna’s room came from Elsa’s gown, a soft gentle swish from her nervousness fidgeting. She’d been okay, hadn’t lost herself, well until she’d lit the naphtha lamp at her sister’s bedside. Her dress a light with millions of crystal rosemaling snowflakes, had been all the light she’d needed, to light her way down the dark hallway.

Now a torrid blush bloomed across her cheeks at the sight of her sister. Anna lay in a pool of warm lantern light her strawberry blond tresses cascading across her bare shoulders. Her breasts rising and falling as the snowflake diamond necklace twinkled softy.

_Ohhhhh.....mm....nooo....Focus----focus-----_

The queen’s mind was adrift, she drank in everything she saw----from Anna’s long lashes to her cherry flushed cheeks to her smile so perfect and tranquil. Everything about her sister’s appearance put longing into her heart. A true forbidden desire to awaken her sister now with a hunger that scared the usually reserved Elsa.

Struggling to remain focused, she found her voice.

“Darling, my love.....it’s time to wake up. I’ve got news,” her sister sighed and tried to turn away from the light, “Anna ----your horse---Arena is foaling.”

“Mmm, Elsa” Anna simpered and sighed reaching out and grabbing for her sister and trying to pull her down

_Oh how I wish----my beloved lover-----_

“Anna.........” Elsa tried again a little more insistent but no less louder. “By the god Máni as she draws the moon across the sky my love---you must rise.” She smiled at how Anna’s eyes fluttered---but still didn’t waken.

A naphtha lamp didn’t shed much light but she saw just enough. She suppressed a giggle at the clutter of Anna’s room compared to the neatness of her own. Lucky Anna, Elsa thought wistfully, how carefree her sister was and how her room reflected that. Something a Queen couldn’t indulge she knew; no she had to remain organized and proper in every aspect of her life. Yet Anna, Elsa thought with a pang of jealousy was so free to be exactly whoever she wanted to be. Anna was a whirlwind, full of life and fire. She who could turn her even her saddest day into something wonderful.

_Maybe that’s what being in love means-----_

It hadn’t been hard to love Anna, Elsa had always adored her little sister beyond anything. The hard part, Elsa knew as she sat beside her sister in the quiet of her room, had been admitting how she loved her. That her love was quite more than sisterly---even now it stopped her breathless and dizzy with need. Acceptance hadn’t come over night for Elsa---she’d fought it long and hard.

All through the summer after The Great Thaw, she’d guiltily hid what she felt was sinful feelings. She’d cried herself to sleep believing she’d never be able to tell Anna. She’d hidden it during her birthday, through numerous adventures and even when she was helping her recapture her lost memories. The night Anna told her that building a snowman wasn’t her most beloved memories. That there was only one favorite anything and that was Elsa. Anna had hugged her sister so tightly and Elsa had nearly fainted from happiness.

  _Does she love me too?_ She’d wondered......

She’d never told Anna but that night had changed everything. She’d stopped letting the guilt and shame cause her to hide. She’d started expressing her love even more affectionately and that had thrilled Elsa. She’d given up telling herself it was wrong---she stopped letting her fear and need to conceal, bind her, so she’d just ‘let it go’ again. How freeing how amazing----- _love._

She’d hugged her sister longer kissed her cheeks and touched her as often as she could. Too long had she’d wished the feelings away----she’d found herself wanting Anna to love her too. It had been a delicious flirtatious dance of electric looks and words. Elsa hadn’t pushed; she’d simply worshipped every step her sister took. Anna had later told Elsa, she’d dreamed the Queen would love her too, but never dreamed she would. Yet she’d come crashing out of hiding at Yule when she’d asked her to dance.

Much to Elsa’s shock and delight, it hadn’t taken Anna long to utilize their new open door policy. After their first forbidden night of love making----the very thought even now still thrilled Elsa she was speechless. Her sister had found her way into her bed, nearly every night. She’d sneak in as quietly as she could, though by her awkwardness----Elsa often woke. Long before her sister had cuddled close sighing happily.

Elsa, herself, rarely had the opportunity to even consider going into Anna’s room until tonight. Since her gorgeous sister always snuck into her bed. She’d start by innocently kissing her softly, then sometimes the girls would fall asleep happily together. Taking a deep breath, blushing-- it was the night’s where Anna’s innocent kisses turned to a fire of passion that caused Elsa to sigh.

As her pulse quickened she gasped surprised that mere thoughts could elicit such a reaction. She found herself blushing crimson, as Anna’s protests at being awoken, sounded surpassingly teasing.

All too often, Anna’s simply little chaste kiss would leave Elsa breathless----she’d open her eyes to gorgeous----dark turquoise blue. Unable to sit, Elsa got up and crossed to the window looking out across the freshly fallen snow. Before turning back to Anna, she was memorized, lost in thought and lost by her beauty again.

Why had she been in such a rush? Their stablehands were well experienced, they could handle the birth of Anna’s horses.

She whimpered as she bit her lip----since the pain had only elicited her desire. As though in a dream, she found herself back at her sister’s side. Now longingly, Elsa couldn’t stop as by their own design her fingers brushed across her sister’s arms---touching her so lovingly. She knew all too well these delicate and alluring touches wouldn’t wake her. Anna would merely moan again, as she did, it sounded delicious between a smattering of mutterings that could have been words.

Elsa gasped, her breaths quickening----so in love was she----with everything about her sleeping sister. She tried to stifle her heightened delight, it wouldn’t do for Anna to see her this way.

No, not her adorable Anna---especially when she spoke in her sleep. Elsa smirked at how this always resulted in her butchering their language.

Everything about Anna to the queen was blinding lovely, gorgeous and forbidden----so secret it elicited an aphrodisiac effect on her. Dreamily again she resumed the path her finger made, now across Anna’s lips.

It was only meant to be affectionate, Elsa told herself---but her core demonstrated it was actually more. Her entire body was alight and it burned causing a glorious wash of aqueous and friction at her movement to sit.

“Oh Freya” Elsa gasped, blushing with annoyance at her outburst. _Please don’t let Anna---have heard that----_

Painfully, Elsa dared a look at her sister but she hadn’t moved-----she was frozen in fear. Anna simply sighed and opened her lips, her tongue accidentally brushing her sister’s finger. It washed over Elsa’s completely by surprise as her tongue elicited a needy moan from her own lips.

_How can she turn me on so much when she’s asleep?_

Now it was Elsa’s turn to sigh, she’d never been able to prove it----but often she believed her sister did all of this on purpose.

_But how when’s she’s asleep? Well maybe not that but be realistic, every night she clandestinely climbs into your bed---our-----_

Elsa, groaned frustrated-----

_\------sometimes we don’t even make it onto the bed--no---damn it Elsa---focus---your visit wasn’t supposed to be this-----_

The young queen decided this had gone on long enough----the wetness now had soaked her undergarments.

“Anna of Arendelle---I know that Niorun hasn’t yet retreated her time of sleep but you’ve got to wake up!” Now she carefully shock her sister and her voice had risen in its sexual frustration, “Your Arena is about to drop her baby---wake up Anna!”

 “Mmmm but Elsa----” Anna lamented languidly “I’m----t..t..i....r....e..d..., night---sleep---snuggle---please?” She didn’t open her eyes but instead pulled the covers around herself and burrowed deeper.

“Didn’t you hear anything I said? Oh by the goddess you’ll be annoyed if you sleep through this blessed Imbolic event---awake my princess!” Elsa wheedled pleadingly trying again to stroke her sister’s cheek.

 _Why did she was always have to be the logical, sensible and proper queen----shush Elsa...this isn’t the time---now you mustn't be distracted_.

“Oh please we must leave---now for the stables. You don’t want to miss her first foal or filly, do you Anna?”

“Foalation? Foal...filly----wait---what?” Anna sat up with a start and frowned confused at her sister. She rubbed at her eyes attempting to get all the sleep from them.

“Wait what’s going on-? Oh Elsa it’s so late---now look the sky is awake---I suppose I could get up too.” She coyly reached for Elsa’s hand as she traced soft toying patterns.

_GULP----_

Elsa’s eyes wanted to flutter shut but she tried to steady her breathing.

 _Her smirk, was it meant to be flirtatious_ \---Elsa drew her hand away--- blushing as they shook from desire. _You’ve got to focus----tell her again----_

“I’m---here---well---I needed to see you, so I could tell---” Elsa started but her sister interrupted her giggling.

“Mmm, needed-----?” Anna pulled Elsa into her arms and whispered “I’ve always liked hearing about my sister’s needs” she purred the last part.

“Ohh Anna you mis---” Elsa couldn’t barely breath as Anna was now kissing her neck.

“Mmm what a delight my queen” Anna continued to kiss her down her neck after each word, punctuating it for dramatic effect Elsa thought.

 _\---Stop her----FOCUS---she’ll make you forget_ \-----Elsa couldn’t concentrate Anna was speaking again.

“Imagine my surprise----me finding you---in my room-----not that I mind...” She said as she kissed Elsa’s exposed breasts at the top of her gown.

“Anna------!” The queen’s voice pleaded for the benefit of the wetness that was already a slick against her legs.

“Shush Elsa---” Anna breathed against her neck seductively “Your desire is my pleasure.”

“Stop!”

“Mmm but my sister love” Anna coaxed reflexively as her hands found their way into her lap. “I feel your heat and by Freya in my dreams I heard you cry her name!”

_Damn it she heard------oh goddess---_

“Elsa you can’t conceal it----I see it in your eyes.”

“I ohhh-----mmm”

“Exactly so----just let me please you my dronning I love every second I make you mine.”

It was a very shocked Elsa that squirmed as Anna’s fingers pulled up her dressing gown to caress her exposed legs. Anna delighted and relished the moans that escaped her proper sister’s lips.

“Anna!?” Elsa moaned with frustrated and shivered “Sister this must stop!”

_Focus----focus----_

“Please-----” she breathed raggedly beating down her arousal. “I’m not here for that...” Her words sounded fake in the light of the shimmering liquid that had soaked her gown between her legs. All the same she was pleased even with her desire unsatisfied; finally when sister stopped.

“But Elsa....mmmm” Anna pouted looking at her confused.

“I’m here---only to take you to the stables immediately!” Elsa found her voice came out fast and it shook .

“But why----ohhh?” Anna said again smiling winking.

_Perhaps Elsa wants our love making to play out somewhere else----but the stable? No she must want to go---somewhere else----maybe-----her ice castle? That could be really fun......_

“Oh Elsa” Anna said playfully “Did you want to go somewhere else?” Her eyebrow arched and her lips pursed flirtatiously.

“Seriously?” Elsa couldn’t help but laugh, her sister’s mind was obviously completely preoccupied about bringing her arousal to a climax. _She’s so beautiful so-----I just want----stop remember why you’re here......_

“What?” Anna said giggling “I can’t help it I just love you so much.”

“Oh Anna I love you too---but I’ve only been trying to wake you for ten minutes---trying to tell your Arena is foaling!” Elsa said rushing through her words without taking a breath.

“Foaling! Oh but by Freya----” Anna said, she gasped but with a different excitement. “My Arena’s baby? Oh Elsa----I’ve got to go to her----” she said esoterically. As she clumsily pushed back the covers knocking them both off the bed.

 

“Oohhhh” Elsa said as Anna landed on her. Their legs tangled among her sister’s blankets every move felt too delicious.

A smirking Anna captured her lips and kissed her sister unabashedly drawing every part of Elsa she could. Elsa couldn’t believe the fever that took hold of her again-----she couldn’t stop----her arms wrapping around Anna. Her hips ground up into her sister’s making them both moan.

Her mind struggled to remember, they couldn’t be doing this now---but before she could finish a thought the kiss had stopped.

Anna had jumped up smiling and quickly in one fluid motion pulled Elsa to her feet. Both girls were breathing hard but Anna’s eyes betrayed teasing.

“Hurry Elsa!” Anna’s voice echoed back to her sister as she ran out of her room out into the dark hallway. Even before Elsa could respond or move her sister had left the room, she blinked surprised.

“Wait Anna,” Elsa said her breath rushing out wanton and despairing “You can’t go outside like that you’ll freeze...”

_I’m supposed to be the Queen but she’s got all the power-----_

“I’ll just go to your room and borrow something of yours!” Anna hollered very un-princess like.

She wants to wear my clothes----oh goddess---

Now for the millionth time, she’d have to keep her thoughts from forbidden activities. Like taking her own clothing off her sister’s beautiful body.

“Don’t worry Anna---I’ll just fetch you, your usual winter dress.” Elsa said sensibly “You don’t have to wear mine.” _She’ll never find anything warm among my things anyway-----_

Elsa knew her sister was nervous, so nervous couldn’t have realized that Elsa being immune to the cold wouldn’t have anything suitable. So swiftly she went to Anna’s closet and pulled her favorite winter dress and cloak from their hooks.

 _Her boots-----_ Elsa thought and when she’d found them she followed Anna.

 Out in the hall, Elsa caught a last glimpse of for her beloved sister running into her room.

“Wait, Anna I have your clothes!”

“Mmmm---no I want to wear your clothes Elsa” Anna said winking over her shoulder. As the Queen entered her room blushing at her sister’s flirtatious words. There was Anna surrounded by her dresses, what a mess.

_Damn she’ll never stop will she-----even excited about her mare----she can’t stop teasing----_

Elsa rolled her eyes skyward--hoping Anna wouldn’t see her scarlet cheeks, now in the firelight.

“Hmm maybe this, no-----Elsa don’t you have anything long sleeved---I guess not” she giggled.

“No not really Anna that’s why I brought you---”

“Wait---no oh can please wear this?” She was holding up a garnet gown.

_I forgot about that dress---_

Elsa nodded blushing abashedly she seriously didn’t mind. She turned away from Anna as she started getting dressed---- _don’t look oh goddess------_

Instead she turned her thoughts to Arena, to the story Anna had told her. It still made her tear up a little so she took a deep steading breath.

As the story had gone----Arena had been born when Anna was fifteen, the year their parents had passed away. Anna had told Elsa one night a month after the disastrous coronation and the eventual thaw of Arendelle. Arena had been the filly of their mother, Queen Idun’s favorite mare Andelisa. Their mother had loved horses and she’d often ridden with their father King Agdar. Those were the terrible dark times when she’d been locked away in her room----away from her beloved sister. She’d been taught to conceal and not to feel, ' _if you do this'_ \-----her father said, ' _you’re powers can’t control you_ ,' he’d been wrong.

While she’d been kept to her room and been raised to be a good queen, Anna had been free. She’d had been the sister who’d been given a choice and yet she’d eagerly come to her door. Hoping above all else that she, Elsa, would say something. She’d never forgiven herself for locking her sister out of her life. Love was something she’d spend the rest of her life showering on Anna. It was the least she could do----when Anna’s love had saved all of Arendelle.

Anna had then explained to Elsa when she’d had enough of the empty halls. When she couldn’t take the silence and the grief of being ignored. She’d started crying at this part and Anna had held her close, so eager to love her. Even after everything she’d put her though. All she could do was tell her she was sorry apologetically through her cold frozen tears.

When it had all become too much, Anna had spent time with the horses, Andelisa specifically. So when her mother’s mare had given birth to Arena, their mother apparently had given the filly to Anna. She’d been so happy and had taken this very seriously and helped to train Arena. It had been the mare that Anna had hugged when their parents died. It had been Arena, not her, that had comforted Anna in the wake of such sorrow.

After the coronation after she’d run away----Anna had taken the horse into the wild northern woods to search for her. She’d been in such a panic, she’d told Elsa---she’d forgotten that Arena was pregnant. Thankfully, nothing bad happened to her sister’s horse even when Arena had been spooked. Throwing her sister and leaving her stranded and alone, Anna hadn’t followed. Even with guilt and pain at abandoning her horse, Elsa had always come first. Though her mind had entertained every terrible situation, especially the horse getting gobbled up by wolves and her baby never born.

Anna had cried in Elsa’s lap telling her the entire story especially during the part where she’d been chased by wolves. This had only hurt Elsa more---but she’d promised Anna that Arena would never again get lost or run away.

“Elsa? Seriously Elsa!” Anna’s words broke into her memories-----like cold water would turn to ice at her touch.

“What?” Elsa said confused, shaking her head and causing her braid to bounce.

“Are you there? Didn’t you hear me---I’ve been asking you to help me put on the dress!”

“Ohhh---” Elsa said now blushing at a half naked Anna who stood now holding the garnet gown giggling. “I errr----sure, just put it on and I’ll fasten it” she said turning again quickly away.

“Nothing you haven’t already seen....why so shy?”Anna cooed softly.

Elsa didn’t answer and Anna’s teasing stopped as she became so intent on getting into her sister’s dress. When Anna had finally squirmed her way into the dress, Elsa was only too happy to fasten the buttons.

“Here are your boots” she said. “Now let’s go.”

* * *

Arena’s labor lasted hours and hours so Anna exasperated paced impatiently in the royal stable. No amount of encouragement and soft words could calm her nerves.

“Oh Elsa” she sighed as the sun turned the sky from inky black to a pale rose. “What is taking so long?”

“Anna, the birth of life is like well love -----you can’t rush the process.” She took her sister’s hand and squeezed it. “Here, Anna, come sit with me my beloved princess my snowflake.” She slowly brought her sister’s hand to her lips and placed a chaste kiss smiling rapturously.

Anna blushed and gulped, her sister could quite simply take her breath away. It was a wonder she could ever concentrate on anything. Her legs felt weak like jelly and so she sunk down onto the hay at her sister’s feet.

Elsa smirked giggling as her eyes sparkled-----perhaps I still have a little power left.

She watched as her sister curled up at her feet and restfully lay her head in her lap. She smiled up affectionately at Elsa.

“I love you my Queen” Anna breathed softly as a crimson blush appeared on her creamy skin.

“I love you too Anna” Elsa said leaning down to kiss her sister’s cheeks. “I love you more than anything in the world. Sleep now my darling I’ll wake you when Arena’s baby is born.”

“But what about you?” Anna said softly as her eyes drifted closed.

“I’m the big sister it’s my duty to take care of my baby.....”

“Mmmm----but you’re the Queen I need....”

“Hush Anna, sleep my love I’m here and I always will be.” Elsa didn’t care that she’d get a little dirty as she sunk to the floor behind Anna. Holding her in her arms protectively not caring who saw. She rocked her sister to sleep and kissed her cheek as she watched the sunrise from the stable door.

* * *

“Your majesty, Queen Elsa” a soft male voice said.

Somehow she’d fallen asleep and now she felt cramped and stiff. Looking up she saw Ivan, the royal stable master, smiling down at her.

“If you awake the princess, I’m sure there is someone who wants to meet her.”

“Ohh, has it happened then? Arena had her baby?”

“Indeed my Queen” Ivan said cheerfully “Hurry neither of you will want to miss a moment.”

“Anna!” Elsa said this time insistently with excitement and joy. “Wake up it’s happened it’s really happened!”

“Mmm no Elsa---five more minutes” Anna pleaded sleepily pushing her sister’s hand away.

 _Oh no not again_ \----Elsa thought.

“Anna, Arena had her baby! WAKE up please!”

“Wait what?” Anna said suddenly very much awake. “Oh by Freya----” she yelped with surprise as she climbed to her feet shakily; to almost as quickly tripped over Elsa.

“Be careful!” Elsa called but gave up. Now Anna was running down the line of stalls in sheer delight. “Oh never mind” Elsa chuckled---

_Not even the snow can tame the wind._

* * *

Anna refused to leave Arena and her new filly until it was very late in the afternoon, no surprise to the Queen. Though when it was beginning to get dark and the temperature dropped and the servants started making the usual comments about their willful princess. Elsa had, of course, no other choice but to go see her sister.

All day she’d been wishing she’d just stayed with Anna---just some quiet, relaxing time with her sister. Yet as was always the case, she’d been called away to royal duties. It hadn’t taken long for Kai to find her and remind her, it was a holiday so she had an impromptu audience with the villagers of Arendelle. As Queen couldn’t get out of that when all her subjects were counting on her. So she’d left Anna with Ivan to ‘ooh’ and ‘ah’ over the baby. She’d left disappointed catching Anna’s eye---her sister had looked up at her with that same crestfallen sentiment. Even so she’d shot her a understanding smile and Elsa had left.

She’d listened helpfully and as attentively as she could while her mind was on Anna. On all the fun she was missing, so it was joy she’d run to the stables after the last villager left. She’d refused adamantly to let Anna miss another meal when her sister told her she’d already missed two. She’d simply put her foot down and forbid it. Even she’d had to tempt Anna with chocolate just to encouraged her out of the stables.

Now, the two sisters sat side by side in the royal hall enjoying dinner. Elsa was sincerely thrilled to see her sister eating with such a delighted appetite. Since she’d asked the cook to prepare all of Anna’s very favorites. A soup she’d loved in her childhood as well as roast beef with a desert of chocolate ice cream.

“Mmmmm Elsa” Anna said licking her lips after she’d finished the roast and soup. “I’m so full--- I really couldn’t eat anything else.” She looked around expectantly, they both knew she was looking for desert. If there was one thing Elsa knew about her adorable little sister it was her sweet tooth. “Well unless can I have my chocolate now?”

“Oh of course snowflake but there’s more.” Elsa said mischievously, as she clapped her hands. In come one of Anna’s favorite servants Adeline with two pieces of Flangendorfers from Florian’s. Behind her was Lorain with two big bowls of chocolate ice cream.

“Oh my Elsa!” Anna squealed in delight!

“Happy Imbolic my princess” Elsa said slyly. “I know I couldn’t be with you all day---but I hope this makes up for it.”

“More than!” Anna said with a dreamy smile on her face.

Adeline and Lorain exchanged happy smiles Princess Anna and Queen Elsa always melted their hearts. They quickly retreated leaving them alone after they’d delivered their treasures. Anna couldn’t be proper when her eyes were bigger than her stomach. She attacked the Flangendorfer as though she hadn’t eaten in weeks. Elsa just hide a smile behind her lips and felt her heart warm to her sister’s delight.

Elsa took dainty bites of her Flangendorfer and again felt a little jealous at her sister’s apparent ease. If only I could be that carefree---not care how I eat---how I look---

“Anna” Elsa said when she’d finished half of her gooey, chocolate confection. “Have you decided on a name for Arena’s filly?” she asked curiously.

“Mmm yeah...Em,” Anna said smirking chocolate on her lips euphoria in her eyes.

Elsa waited for her sister to swallow---but when she had there was still chocolate on her lips and Elsa couldn’t stop staring. As though in a dream she felt herself licking her lips languidly and eyes suddenly felt so heavy. Her heart was beating loudly again, her ears ringing and her cheeks felt hot and flushed.

She tried to hide but Anna who’d just been about to say something---stopped---her mouth hanging open slightly then changing into a smirk.

_She knows......_

All too quickly the princess’ mind was becoming blank with all her thoughts turning southward. How could she concentrate on anything with a feverish blush on her sister’s cheeks. She knew exactly what her Queen had thought and it excited her. Anna loved pleasing, teasing and drawing every moment of joy from her sister.

_Mmmm Elsa-------so much better then chocolate ----wait what?_

Without a second thought, Anna was abandoning her cake for a desert much more to her desire. She leaned down to Elsa and kissed her capturing her lips softly in a searing kiss. Now Elsa was melting and the fluttering which before was easily ignored had blazed to life at her core. Her resolve was shattering how free a thought to take her sister on the table or the floor of the hall.

“Mmm Elsa” Anna moaned into their kiss. Elsa drowning in the taste of chocolate and feel of Anna straddling her lap. _How did that happen?_

Even all the clothes Elsa swore she could feel the heat rising and the friction deliciously wet against her legs. “Oh Anna----we can’t not here” she said breaking the kiss.

“Mmm” Anna moaned louder, not listening as she left kisses on Elsa’s exposed breasts. She loved when her sister created her winter clothing with extra exposure for just these moments.

\---Oh my goddess---make her stop.....not here. BUT----why why why-----Her mind screamed but Elsa wasn’t ready to ‘let that much go.’

As her sister licked between her cleavage, she gasped and suppressed a scream. Her dress was now so saturated-----her eyes closed on their own and her hips began to grind up onto Anna’s. Both girls moaned and Elsa pleaded with the goddess that no one would walk in. She knew now she couldn’t stop it from happening.

Pulling herself to her feet as Anna protested feverishly, Elsa recaptured her sister’s lips hotly to silence the complaints. Quickly and trying not to stumble as Anna’s arms now around her neck and her leg had tangled in her gown. Elsa picked her up and used stamped her foot to the floor creating ice. Like she’d done a few times before.

“What are you....” Anna gasped as she found herself in the air. _When had Elsa had gotten so strong?_ Anna couldn’t believe the lust, the love and such blind need in the Queen’s eyes. Put there by her. _Oh Elsa_ \------- “Ohh my!”

She had no fear as Elsa used the ice to slid the length of the hall toward the shelter of the big window curtains.

Elsa felt herself pleading with her powers to keep them from falling. It was gratefully she was able to deftly pull back the ruby curtains drawing them around. _Now no one will see-----_

It was with electric realization, she had Anna against the wall pinned. She gasped at her daring and blushed at the heat in her sister’s eyes and the teasing kisses. Now with one leg pulled up around her Queens waist, Anna was delirious with the heady perfume of her sister’s desire.

“Ohhhh ohhhhh” she moaned as she reached under the gown to reach the heat and torrid aqueous of Elsa’s core. As she was greeted with the ecstasy of Elsa’s gasps and like a match they fueled a fire in Anna that couldn’t be quenched.

She kissed Elsa with such passion that her sister couldn’t hold their weight and they slipped to the floor. As the curtains were pulled down and giggles followed the gasps of renewed friction at Anna on top of Elsa.

“Oh Anna please don’t....!”

“Don’t what?” Anna whispered nipping at her neck and making her squirm with joy.

“Don’t---oh----don’t----goddess----don’t stop!” she gasped as Anna began kissing her breasts again.

Elsa now felt her breath coming short and fast as her sister licked her softy.

Anna was delirious at the sight of her sister’s chest heaving and her breath quickening. She couldn’t stop losing herself in the kisses---licking every bit of exposed skin.

“Ohh, snowflake----” Elsa gasped---- “Ohh....uh” Now she felt Anna beneath her gown again. Her hips spasmed at the feel of her emptiness filled again with her sister.

Anna rubbed and stroked as she watched her sister moan below her. A sight always made her dizzy with her own desire----that like Elsa’s was mounting. Seeing how close her sister must be Anna stopped and yanked the dress up around her waist.

Elsa looked at her sister with shock and a heightened desire and all she could do was gasp and nod as Anna licked her core and she screamed in shock in joy. Now feeling her sister’s warm tongue licking her slit with such heated attention and love, it drove Elsa into currents of euphoria.

“Oh Anna....Oh Anna....ohh....no----please never--- don’t stop.”

Anna smiled into Elsa’s core and kissed her tenderly and swirled her tongue against her nub playfully but with a demand that the Queen should obey.

The wetness turned Anna on so much as she’d always known this dessert was so better than Flangendorfer-----

“Oh Elsa----you’re so---mmmm” Anna simpered as her sister squirmed and moaned.

“I’m-----oh my---I’m” Elsa felt her rapture building and her vision getting hazy with voltaic shimmering of millions of stars.

Anna felt and heard Elsa’s release....

“Ohhhhhh ANNNA!”

As she licked every last bit of shimmering honey liquid that poured into her mouth. Just as it so often had before Anna exalted in the sheer delight she felt at the pleasure of her sister’s release.

Slowly she lifted her head and lovingly took in her sister. Who now had succumbed and let go for ecstasy, eyes closed. She lay sleepily in the curtains her breathing finally returning to normal.

“Oh Elsa I love you so much!” Anna said as she lay beside her sister kissing her cheek.

“I love you too my princess” Elsa said her voice dripping with fatigue. She smiled blushing that she’d finally and last fully been satisfied. Anna just giggled at how her proper sister had ‘let it go.’

Slowly Elsa climbed to her feet and took her sister’s hand and helped her up. The hall floor was wet and the ice had melted. The Queen turned to the Princess and simply gave her a lopsided smile. “We’ll tell them we wanted to go ice skating” she said seriously but her eyes betrayed her laughter.

Anna merely smirked at her sister’s desire to control the situation.

“Yes ice skating to celebrate Imbolic” Anna finished and Elsa giggled.

“I love celebrating every holiday with you Anna---in fact I think---later I’ll want to celebrate” she said flirtatiously “more.”

“ELSA!” Anna yelped in surprise and her own lust. _Every-time I think I’ve figured her out she-----ohhh goddesss----_ -“Ohh....I....”

“Aw Anna you’re adorable” _She’s so gorgeous when she blushes-----_

“Am I?”

“Yes.” Elsa said reverently.

“Yes?”

“Yes, Anna so much snowflake.”

“Elsa?”

“Mmm?”

“Can I---I mean can we--- go see Elsanna before we do anymore celebrating?” she said almost shyly.

“Sure we can...wait...who?” Elsa said confused.

“Ohh that’s right I never told you.”

“You never told me what?”

“I never got the chance to answer your question.”

“Which was?” Elsa said thinking quickly--- _what have I recently asked?_

“The name of Arena’s filly!” Anna smirked as Elsa blushed releasing her sister was still too languorous from her ecstasy to remember.

“Oh Anna!---so oh--and you chose?”

“Elsanna” she said smiling adoringly at the Queen.

“That’s a beautiful name Anna” Elsa said taking her sister’s hand.

“You know why I chose it right?”

Elsa smiled curiously at her sister.

“Elsa and Anna----Elsanna” Anna said happily, “I named her for us.”

Elsa felt a tear trickle down her cheek in her joy and Anna hugged her sister close.

“I really love you so much Elsa. I just know I’ll never be able to fully show how much----but this name seemed like a good place to start.” Smiling she looked softly into her sister’s eyes and kissed her. “Now come---- let’s------wait” Anna paused---she couldn’t stop teasing Elsa it was too fun----- “Wait you already did that!”

“ANNA!” _Can she seriously never stop?_

Anna gave her sister a sly smile and squeezed her hand. “Sorry I couldn’t help it----let’s go see Elsanna and then.....” she paused and gave her sister a impish grin “You can take me upstairs and show me just how much you love me!”

“ANNA!” _No apparently she can’t._ Elsa thought as she blushed furiously.

 “Happy Imbolc Elsa” Anna giggled winking.


End file.
